One Door Away
by LaceV
Summary: One fateful encounter with Princess Elsa has changed Jul's life forever. Pushed to challenge society's norms in order to fulfill her dreams, she bravely enlists herself into the Royal Guard. However, when a magical winter threatens to destroy Arendelle and her future, her beliefs will be put to the test. Will Jul choose to fulfill her duty or succumb to her heart's desires?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic and I'm both anxious and excited to share it with you. Without giving away too much, this story will feature a female OC as the main character and focus primarily on her relationship with Elsa. I know many of you are wary of OCs and for very good reasons but I hope you can give Jul a chance. The story is set in the same time frame of the movie and it will continue from there. The romance will take some time to build but I hope it'll be worth it in the end.  
>A big thank you to my sister for the constant support and motivation and to my wonderful beta <strong>tinarox100486 <strong>for helping me with my English and for making this story ten times prettier.

**Warning: **Femslash! If that's not your thing, you know what to do.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Frozen_ or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Sneaking past the guards on patrol duty had been easier than most nights. Six years of roaming the castle grounds for lack of decent company and recreational activities had given her quite the advantage on even the most experienced guards. However it was not the case tonight. In fact, the two young recruits were pacing aimlessly around the courtyard, uncoordinated and distracted by the silent quell of the night to spot the figure streaking past them. Midnight ticked nearer and promised to deliver a day that could potentially change everything. This could be her last night.<p>

In a few hours the castle gates would open, welcoming foreign rulers and nobles from exotic and distant lands after thirteen years of forced isolation. Spirits were high among the population and the ranks, especially among younger soldiers. They were too young to remember what Arendelle had been like before its port had closed to foreign travel for reasons still unknown to the public. Over the past week, alcohol and women had been the height of conversation at the barracks, to the point of turning the place into a makeshift tavern of sorts when the rowdiest crowd congregated in excited bellows of tune and laughter.

Face twisting in disgust, Jul tuned out the sentry's voices and stalked towards the east. In the near darkness she picked her way across the courtyard toward the perimeter wall. She slipped past the stables, steering away from the torches set at regular intervals along the wall. Within seconds she was scaling one of the marble columns supporting the roofed walkway that surrounded the castle's perimeter. When she was certain that the guards walking sentry were well out of hearing distance, she leapt onto the battlement and dashed ahead.

The eastern side of the castle stood closer to the walls, close enough to kiss the outer border. It was there that Jul came to a stop and promptly leapt on the wooden railing. With one hand she grabbed the roof of the battlement and jumped. Using the forward momentum to breach the small gap with the castle, she flung out her free hand and found a safe handhold that would keep her from plunging toward her own death. Once her grip on the stone was secure, she did the same with her feet and then released her hold on the roof. From there, she began her climb up the stone walls, finding well-known handholds in the darkness.

The salty tang of the sea air casted a chilly welcome on her bare forearms and face in spite of the hood that covered it. Summer had so far conceded its fair share of hot, humid weather that every once in a while was brusquely swept away by unusual rainstorms that lasted long enough to leave a trail of unseasonal cold behind. It had been almost two days from the last one, the most violent so far to hit the coast, but the effects still lingered.

Cold and hot weather made little difference to Jul, but she was grateful for the thick layer of clouds covering the majestic globe of the full moon. The darkness concealed her progress up the wall, not just from the ground but from the walkway and the castle windows. It was fortunately a rather short climb, thanks to the peculiar outline of the castle with its many roofs and triangular windows.

Five minutes later she was within reach of a window on the first floor. She caught hold of the sill and hung by her fingers, listening closely for any sound coming from the inside. Nothing stirred. Freeing one hand, she pulled out a wooden shim from a hidden pocket in her black cloak. Her muscles burned all the way down her back from the strain but she clung on tightly and leaned over just enough to push the shim between the two glass panels of the window. Soon, she'd found the latch and unhooked it. Swinging one panel open, she pulled herself up by the sill and jumped inside. The thick carpet absorbed the hit and she hurried to close the window before stealing along the hallway and up one flight of stairs. Lamps burned dimly along the painted walls. Their light was barely enough to see two feet in front of her but through the years of experience she could easily navigate through the corridors.

It was the sudden dipping in temperature that assured her she had reached her destination. A long corridor stretched out ahead of her and disappeared into a dark void. The floors and windows had recently been dusted and cleaned but the stale smell of disuse hung persistently in the cool air like a stark reminder. There was only so much that the sweep of a broom could get rid of after all.

Still panting from a mixture of exertion and tension, Jul slowed her pace. Only one door was set into the wall halfway down the corridor. Its white frame seemed to lean some extra glow to the dim surroundings, reflecting what little light the lamps offered. Reverently, Jul stepped to the door. The intricately painted snowflakes were indeed shining brighter than she'd ever seen them as she pushed her hood back and went down on one knee in salute. The gesture had come unbidden to her the first night. At first she'd felt ridiculous, taking the knee for a panel of wood but all the same, the greeting had stayed with her and in time grown heavy with meaning. It eventually became a fundamental part of her midnight routine.

Tonight the moment felt doubly charged, tinged with hopes and a good amount of fear. Jul's right hand hovered inches from the wooden frame before gently reaching out to caress the door's panel. Eyes going wide, Jul immediately drew her hand back at the cold sensation under her fingertips. Looking closer, she noticed the entire frame was coated in a thin rime of frost. With a worried frown, she tentatively touched the door again, all the while wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her. Even for this part of the castle, the sight was unusual. It had always been colder up here but never like this and she felt an immediate tug of apprehension in her stomach that she couldn't quite shake off.

Breath misting in the air before her, Jul allowed her burning palm to linger on the frosted wood just a moment longer before pulling away. Careful not to make any noise, she took up her usual spot below the window facing the Princess's room.

For the longest time, this had been the best part of her day. Or rather, the only good part. A realist at heart, her expectations had shattered before her first day in Arendelle had even fully passed. Becoming the only woman to ever join the Royal Guard had set her up for a life full of hardships, ridicule and loneliness. The former she had handled with her wits, sometimes also with raised fists when the situation had called for it, but the latter was what had caused more damage in time. With no one to rely on for support, dealing with the cutting jokes, cruel pranks and the constant humiliation had required nerves of steel and self-imposed solitude. In hopes of fulfilling the solemn vow she'd made as a child, determination and ambition had been her lifeline. Needless to say, the road so far in order to keep that vow had been hard and twisted.

Back at the beginning of her military service, the inside of the castle had been off limits to most recruits except for Captain Svendsen, the army leader: only chosen members of the staff were granted access to the upper floors. Learning this had been like a blow for Jul, who had been brimming with energy and youthful enthusiasm. But then word had come to her of a patrol unit that walked sentry on the second floor, the one housing the royal chambers. It was back then that she started hearing the rumors. Some of those had travelled as far as her hometown, most of them strange enough to be soon discredited by most. But within the grounds gossip and superstitions had spread like wildfire, particularly among the soldiers who never got tired of speculating on the real need behind those nightly patrol rounds. Stories had grown wild over the years with talk of ghosts and evil spirits, to the point that most guards refused the post on the premise. Because of that, only a handful of soldiers could be trusted with the task and Jul had immediately jumped at the opportunity of becoming one of them. Captain Svendsen had eagerly accepted her request, thinking perhaps her goal had been to prove her worth and courage. He couldn't have been more mistaken.

In spite of the ruthless mockery she was under on behalf of her comrades, she had not wanted the post to prove something to them. Unlike many recruits of noble blood and higher status, she hadn't entered the Guard to make a name for herself or to follow a military career. She'd had no interest in competing with them whatsoever. Every last drop of her energy and every second of her training had been devoted to becoming a soldier capable and worthy of protecting the royal family and the kingdom. At the time, getting close to the second floor had looked like a good start.

For little over a year, Captain Svendsen had trusted her with the task and she'd protected that small portion of the castle with pride and indescribable joy. Seeing the white door for the first time had been a step forward into the life she'd dreamed about as a child. Even things at the barracks had become more manageable, partly because her shifts allowed her to spend less time with her tormentors. But as soon as the waters had calmed, everything had come crashing down with the untimely passing of King Edmund and Queen Lise.

Immediately after their funeral, things had taken a radical turn for the worst. No one but Captain Svendsen had permission to enter the castle and anyone caught disobeying those orders faced a lifetime ban from Arendelle. Jul had spent that whole week grieving from the loss of the kingdom's beloved rulers, consumed by a sense of helplessness at the thought of both princesses having to face the world alone without the guidance and love of their parents. The black strip of cloth sewn to her uniform had weighed like a ton of bricks on her chest as she had gone about her duties, eyes always drifting up to those windows suddenly so out of reach . She'd spent every waking minute at war with herself, fighting off the rebellion taking place inside her, and her nights shifting restlessly in and out of nightmares. But in the end, instinct had broken through her resistance. Under cover of darkness, she had sneaked out of the barracks, slipped past the sentry lines like a common thief and put her climbing skills to good use. Within minutes she'd been standing breathless in front of the white door, palms scratched and bleeding, trembling with fear and immense relief.

That night had been the first of many, sitting under the big window until the break of dawn chased her away. Over the course of three years, nothing had ever altered the complete stillness and everlasting cold that permeated the royal living quarters. All alone in the dimness with shadows dancing on the walls from the flickering lamplight, Jul had understood why so many of the soldiers had grown scared of the place. Every little noise had sent her twitching and scanning the darkness for any sign of life. In spite of the discouraging atmosphere, it had taken her little time to adjust the irrational fears plaguing her mind and acknowledge that nothing and no one would disturb her quiet night vigil.

With surprising ease, she had quickly settled into a routine that felt almost normal, broken only by extreme weather conditions and the occasional night shift on the battlement. Even the unusually low temperatures had become a familiar constant. The source of this coldness had always been a matter of interest among the staff and soldiers who'd experienced it firsthand. Many said the floor was cursed, others insisted the perpetual chill was caused by the ghosts of the deceased King and Queen who haunted the corridors seeking for their daughters. The theories had grown progressively more ludicrous and the lack of sensitivity or restraint toward the matter only fuelled Jul's rage. How could warmth hope to blossom in a place forgotten by the world, where pain and sadness had for so long reigned unchallenged?

No wonder the cold was so bitter tonight. The room beyond the white door was in darkness but Jul could almost imagine the young woman lying wide awake in bed, terrified at the prospect of setting foot outside her tiny reality. People liked speculating on what really kept the Princess locked away. Jul understood their curiosity. She felt it, too. She'd waited her whole life for this one moment of the anticipated truth but the wait felt insignificant, her desire childish in the face of what the young woman was likely going through. She would never allow herself to forget the insane amount of pressure that weighed on the young woman's shoulders. No matter how much she wanted to set eyes on the future Queen instead of clinging to a fading memory, she'd be willing to sacrifice that moment and grant her majesty more time to prepare, more courage to face her fears, whatever they were. If only there was something she could do to help, anything at all.

Truth was, she had no clue. In spite of her efforts to show up with regularity, her presence was insignificant at best. Even so, Jul had never bailed, never given up on the idea that even one drop of warmth could spread out and conquer this eternal winter.

Sighing, Jul hugged her knees to her chest as she watched the play of light and shadow on the painted snowflakes. Lately her mind had been filled to bursting with questions. During her six years in Arendelle she'd done her best to avoid certain issues and let others do the talking and whispering, but some things could no longer be ignored. Nobles and townspeople alike wanted answers; they wanted an explanation for why the royal family had barricaded itself from the public. With Coronation Day looming ever closer, they might just get their wish.

The notion was exciting as well as it was deplorable and Jul couldn't help but feel torn on the delicate subject. After years of forced inactivity, Coronation Day presented her only one opportunity to serve and protect the royal family at the best of her abilities and as such, fully experience the life she'd always dreamed of fulfilling. She could hardly imagine what the castle would be like in a few hours. Esteemed monarchs and dignitaries garbed in their finest waist-coats would be escorted with women powdered to flawless perfection, frocked in beautiful gowns that would magnify their beauty. Booming laughter, ballads and sophisticated tunes would resound within the polished corridors of the Great Hall, the doors finally unlocked for the first time to warmly greet everyone. If there was anyone who wished the cursed isolation would disappear it was her, in spite of the price she'd have to pay. This could be the last night she set foot on the second floor and the thought was tinged with bittersweet emotions. For so long the royal quarters had been her safe haven from the harsh reality of her solitary career in the military. Whenever she felt overwhelmed with raging emotions she'd take a deep breath and think ahead to the moment night would descend on the fjord. It was then she could pretend to be the soldier from heroic novels she adored so much as a child, the one she'd promised herself she'd become. Up in the little corner of the second floor Jul was free to be herself once again. Finding this place had saved her and helped her connect with the Princess in a way she never would've thought possible. Even if the connection was completely one-sided and unknown to the young woman, Jul had treasured her nights like a most precious gift. However the time had come for her to give up her routine for good.

Outside the wind had picked up and howled with intense sorrow, making the windows rattle in their frames. Jul wrapped her cloak tighter around herself, shivering. It was colder than it had any right to be, regrettably foreshadowing a rather uncomfortable and tiring vigil. Jul had been through worse nights before and she had no intention of abandoning her post for five hours of restless sleep, no matter how exhausted she felt after an afternoon spent drilling in the courtyard under Captain Svendsen's careful watch. Besides, that tug of apprehension in her gut had been nagging at her ever since she'd touched the frost-covered door.

Gripping the fabric of her cloak with tight fists, Jul fixed the white door hard enough to make her eyes water, recognizing it as the source of her unease. She'd lost count of the nights she'd wanted nothing more than to knock on that door and make her presence known but she had never gone through with it. The fear of losing this privileged spot had always stopped her hand short. After all, how could a complete stranger accomplish something that not even family and the closest member of staff had managed in over a decade?

Jul found this to be the hardest truth to live with for some reason, knowing the Princess was internally suffering. But finally things were about to change. Maybe she had been useless up to this moment but the opportunity to prove herself worthy of the uniform she wore had come at last. Coronation Day was more than just the crowning ceremony of the new monarch; it was a tiny opening that had the potential to lead the kingdom out of its forced isolation. If no one had the nerve and courage to take advantage of it then Arendelle would never find peace again and return to its former glory.

The stakes were very high at this point. Jul understood that she might have to put her whole career on the line to make a breakthrough. Scared as she was of losing way more than her beloved routine if something went wrong, she had to put an end to the pain and silence the castle was slowly drowning in. Whatever damage the past thirteen years of guarded secrets behind closed doors had caused could be undone, she was sure of it. Both the kingdom and the Princesses needed a new beginning, a chance at a fairer, fuller life in the open that could only occur if the gates remained open indefinitely.

Jul closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall as her decision fully sunk in. So much had changed in the last six years of her life but she still felt herself burn with the same mixture of determination and recklessness that had initially brought her to Arendelle to chase a dream. It was time to stop being a coward who clung desperately to the past instead of fighting for what she really wanted. The future was waiting just within arm's reach, warmer and brighter than ever. She had less than twenty-four hours to figure out a flawless strategy of action, one that would help the woman on the other side of the door regain her freedom permanently, no matter the cost.

"Hold on, Your Majesty" she whispered in the silence, "it's going to be alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for an update but school has been keeping me really busy lately. I hope this long chapter makes up for the wait and that you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. A big thank you to everyone who followed and favorited my story and to those who took the time to leave a review. Your support and feedback are greatly appreciated. Last but not least, I want to thank my beta **tinarox100486** for her patience and precious help.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Frozen_ or any of its characters. Everyone else

* * *

><p>Jul jerked awake as a loud, incessant pounding on her door aroused her from sleep.<p>

"Rise and shine, darling!"

Heart hammering against her ribcage, Jul propped herself up on her elbows, darkness devouring her vision as she tried in vain to blink away the tugging grogginess. A combination of laughter and muffled voices filtered in from the other side of the door, a mere screen that prevented her from observing the ruckus on the other side. Jul felt the familiar shift of the cot as it folded underneath her weight. She sunk bank into the mattress with a wave of relief as she finally remembered making it back to the safety of her room. She hadn't missed waking up to the unpleasant feeling that she'd fallen asleep in the wrong place, and for a moment she had indeed feared the worst.

The soldiers on morning duty thumped her door one last time for good measure then left to finish their rounds of the barracks with exchanged sniggers. Jul brushed loose strands of hair back from her face and pressed her palms against her eyes with a groan. It had been a while since her comrades had a sudden desire to make her life miserable with juvenile pranks. By their standard, leaving her exhausted and sour with indignation for the day appeared to bring them cruel gratification.

The last couple of hours were slowly coming back to her as her heartbeat returned to a steady rhythm. Her night on the second floor had been uneventful and cold unlike any other before. She'd sat there huddled, shivering in her cloak all night before surrendering to the inevitable. By the time she had returned to her room at the barracks – mentally and physically exhausted – she had collapsed on her cot and fallen asleep instantly.

It couldn't have been more than an hour since then. The fitful doze she had slipped into had only brought on a series of vivid, frantic dreams instead of proper rest. Everything hurt: her arms and legs protested in agony with every shifting movement, sore from drilling all afternoon. The night spent crouched on the floor had ultimately drained her raw. It had been difficult to tear herself away from that white door and she'd ended up staying longer than she should've. There was no way she'd ever regret spending time at the castle, but on such an important day she needed her strength and wits about her. One way or another she would have to grit her teeth and pull through.

Light was starting to pour in from the crack underneath her door, bathing the tiled floor in the sun's warm luster. With an involuntary yawn, Jul peeled back the covers and rolled out awkwardly from bed. In the dimness she could just make out the outline of her bedroom. The vile odor of stale air encasing her surroundings delivered a grim reminder that she actually slept inside a broom closet that had been transformed into her living quarters. Windowless and moldy, the tiny space was only big enough for her bunk, a wooden wardrobe at the foot of the bed holding her meager possessions and a small nightstand.

Jul stretched her stiff, aching muscles until she was satisfied with the fluidity of her movements. Feeling much better, she washed her face in a stone basin balanced precariously on her nightstand before retrieving her neatly-folded uniform from a drawer. In a matter of minutes she had shrugged off the wrinkled clothing she'd slept in and into the purple and green uniform of the Royal Guard.

As she finished buttoning her coat, Jul went to the door and unshackled the bolts, easing the door open within a crack of space. Blinding sunlight and the voices of fellow soldiers flooded into the cramped space. She turned to tidy the small confines of her room, making sure the bedding was crisp and nothing was out of place. Morning inspections weren't common practice but it was rash to risk failing one and dooming her chances at the outset. Nothing had ever come easy to her in this place. Even with all her hard work, discipline was the only card she could play in hopes of being selected by the Captain.

There was a broken shard of glass hanging on the left wall that Jul used as a mirror. It took only a little bit of squinting at her reflection before her blazing red hair was bound again into the practical tight braid she preferred. Ready at last, Jul grabbed the cylindrical hat that completed her uniform and headed outside.

Dozens of guards milled about along the lengthy corridor that housed the soldier's living quarters. Most of them were headed to the main hall for breakfast while others lingered in small groups, locked in excited conversation. Jul quickly locked the door behind her and started in the opposite direction towards the exit. Meals at the barracks were something to avoid on the eve of important events. Jul had scrubbed at grease stains from her uniform enough times to know when it was better to make herself scarce. Besides, she had a much better alternative in mind.

The castle grounds were more alive than Jul had ever seen them at such an early hour. Gardeners, stable hands and servants were scattered everywhere as she walked hurriedly in the direction of the kitchens. A whirlwind of noise and people greeted her at the back door. Pots and pans were already cluttered along the stove, their contents boiling and sizzling. The exquisite aromas that wafted from the open doorway were overwhelming. Jul ogled at the sight of so much food and so many people at work. Miraculously, she spotted Marcus, the head chef, barking orders at a handful of gangly kitchen boys who cowered under his frightening tartness.

When the cook finally spotted her among the unbridled frenzy, he paused and regarded her thoughtfully for a moment. On such a gigantic man, the expression looked frightening. However, Jul had known Marcus for years, from before he had been appointed head chef by King Edmund. With his sandy-blond hair and bulging arms and shoulders honed from years as a farmer, Marcus could have easily passed as a Viking, but under his rough exterior and gruff demeanor, a kindred heart pulsed. He was the closest thing Jul had for a friend at the castle, her rock in times of trouble.

Without a word or greeting of sort, Marcus disappeared in the mind-spinning chaos around them. He returned minutes later with a steaming cup in one hand and a plate loaded with eggs and sausages in the other. He pressed them roughly into her hands and fixed her with unwavering green eyes.

"Show them what you're made of, little one" he growled, disappearing once again before Jul could so much as thank him for the food.

The redhead retired to a quieter corner of the kitchen to consume her luscious breakfast. Marcus had gone out of his way this morning, serving her a ration worthy of a king. Knowing that he believed in her made her all the more eager to prove herself. Nervousness forgotten, she scoffed down her food, praying that it would be enough to keep her going at least for a while.

Ten minutes later she was rushing back outside. Many of the guards were already gathered in the wide expanse of the courtyard outside the barracks where the troops had orders to assemble. Jul could feel their scornful eyes fastening on her, monitoring her every movement. It was no secret that many of her comrades harbored such disdain towards her; it was a mutual resentment fueled throughout the years of exchanged fists and insults. But Jul had far more pressing matters to worry about and paid them no mind. Her gaze instead flickered to the windows of the second floor. They weren't the same windows leading to the Princesses' rooms but the sight was enough to fill her with anticipation and tension.

"Guards, at attention!"

Jul nearly started at the sudden order but quickly recovered, dashing towards the front row where the Captain would surely see her. With trembling hands she straightened her cap and then assumed a rigid stance. When everyone around her was finally in position, the courtyard went quiet. Seconds passed in tense silence that was eventually broken by the sound of boots clicking on the cobblestones. At the corner of her vision, Jul saw the unmistakable, imposing figure of Captain Svendsen. The officer advanced on the rounded troops with deliberately small steps, his sharp gaze assessing the state of his men. He walked the entire length of the formation, doubling back to the center of the courtyard where he had a seamless view of his force.

"Soldiers of Arendelle" the Captain began in a rumbling, deep voice that had once carried across battlefields, "today marks a very important moment in the history of our kingdom and we are called upon to prove the strength and might of our land to our foreign guests. Monarchs and dignitaries from the largest and most powerful kingdoms will be arriving presently and I expect nothing but the most impeccable service from every one of you. The time has come for us to emerge from the narrow confines of these walls. We must carry out our duties with the efficiency our army has always been renowned for and show our future Queen that she can rely on our support and protection. Should anyone stand out of line or fail to follow orders, they will face consequences of the utmost severity. Understood!" he bellowed.

"Yes, sir!" thundered the troops in unison.

Cold sweat broke out on the small of Jul's back. If these were the Captain's conditions, there might not be a way back from where her plans were bound to lead her.

"Now, listen carefully" Captain Svendsen continued. "As you all know, you will be divided into three units according to your strengths, merits and the commitment shown over the years to the Guard." Murmurs rose from the rear of the assembled guards but were swiftly silenced by the Captain's lethal glare. "The first group will operate under my command and will comprise fifteen soldiers – the very best among you – who will focus exclusively on ensuring Princess Elsa's safety. Colonel Larsen will lead the second unit and supervise the operations at the docks while the last group will secure the perimeter and patrol the grounds under the careful watch of Sergeant Reenberg. Whatever group you are assigned to, it's important that you all do your part in making this day a success."

Captain Svendsen nodded to the sharply presented man behind him who promptly handed him a thick roll of parchment. The sight of Lieutenant Drost with the list grasped firmly in his hands sent a ripple of fear down Jul's spine and she stiffened, feeling her certainties waver all of a sudden. She wondered briefly what it was like to possess the power to decide everyone's future, Jul's future. After years of countless sacrifices her name had to be on that first team, even if that slimy, discriminating pig had personally penned that list. With mounting trepidation, she watched Captain Svendsen unroll the parchment and announce the names of the selected few who'd have the honor of serving the future Queen from up close.

"Holt, Naess, Hansen, Nasberg…" Jul held her breath, schooling her expression into a calm blankness to hide her growing anxiety. She knew those names and whom they belonged to. She also knew who had earned the right to be on that list but the names weren't yet, if ever, to be pronounced. An awful coldness began to settle into Jul's chest as the Captain announced the last three soldiers to join the group, "Jakobsen, Hjorth and Mathisen."

The touch of finality in the man's voice crushed Jul's heart and dreams in a single blow. Something inside her had shattered. It couldn't be true; six years of painful endurance had suddenly dissolved in the blink of an eye. Her throat swelled. It had taken one list, one single moment to completely unravel everything she had worked so hard for, only to callously slip through her fingers in a cruel twist of fate. All this talk of merits and commitment had been a malicious ploy disguised behind the Captain's truthful words of encouragement. Lieutenant Drost had manipulated everyone till the very end, choosing the very same men that had turned Jul's military life into a living hell. He never had the intention to remotely consider Jul's place among the high ranks. All this time he had dangled a bone from his fingers, inches away from her grasp, and Jul had ultimately fallen for it.

Deluded and so incredibly angry, Jul could only brace her shoulders and wipe every hint of emotion from her face. She knew the man was watching her and so were the noble, wealthy comrades he'd always favored. She could feel their eyes on her like a swarm of disgusting insects crawling on her skin. They knew how badly she'd wanted this but she'd rather die than give them the satisfaction of watching her fall apart.

She stood like an unwavering indention in stone, even when the Captain announced she'd be joining the team working at the docks. Lieutenant Drost was going out of his way to get rid of her but she would have the last word. The mere prospect spending the entire day outside the walls filled her with an aching sense of hopelessness and desperation. She couldn't leave the safety of the Princesses in the incapable, unworthy hands of those amateurs. They didn't possess the physical and intellectual capabilities necessary to be trusted with the most important task of all. They were nothing but brainless tormenters who picked on her solely because of what was absent between her legs. Until the Captain said it was over, she would keep fighting.

Captain Svendsen dismissed the guards as soon as he'd gone through the list. The soldiers broke ranks and sound immediately engulfed the courtyard as scattered articles of conversation drifted from all directions. Jul gathered her resolve and started toward the retreating form of Captain Svendsen. It was a reckless, desperate move but she had to try. He was the only one with the power to fix such a terrible mess.

"Captain!" she called out, sprinting after him. If she lost him in the crowd there'd be no other chance for her to convince him otherwise.

The officer stopped at the sound of her voice and turned. Dressed in his best uniform, the Captain appeared bigger and more intimidating than ever but this didn't deter Jul as she approached him with iron determination. Surprise and a flicker of interest lanced across his hazel eyes as he gazed down at her.

"I'm really sorry to disturb you, Sir, but I don't understand why I was left out of the team protecting the Princess" she blurted out at once, knowing the man appreciated her cutting to the chase.

The Captain fixed her for a moment, his face darkening under his thick beard. "The Lieutenant felt some sacrifices had to be made to preserve the overall balance of the team. You'll have your chance soon, Julia."

The truth was even worse than the redhead had imagined. How could the Captain still trust a man that was putting his personal interests over the royal family's safety? Jul didn't know where it came from but a sudden and powerful vortex of desperation began to occupy the vacant cavity in her chest, replacing her rationality.

"Sir, with all due respect, when is that exactly going to be?" she asked him with a tremor in her voice born from anguish and disbelief. "I've been waiting six years for this chance, six years that I spent scraping the barrel of the ranks without a single complaint while everyone around me took their fair share of opportunities and promotions. You know what I can do, Captain. I'm the best fighter you have but how am I supposed to prove it if you keep treating me like a liability instead of a soldier who's ready to die for this kingdom!"

Jul was shaking, trying earnestly to reign her emotions back in. Desperation had eventually gotten the better of her and she had unleashed all her pent-up frustration on her Captain. She was sure she had gone too far with her words and gotten herself into more trouble but the stunned reaction from the man told her differently. Even though her situation in the Guard was common knowledge, it was clear that her sudden outburst had taken him aback. As he struggled to come up with a response, their exchange was brusquely interrupted.

"Enough of this nonsense!"

Lieutenant Drost materialized at Captain Svendson's side, startling both Jul and his superior. The officer's accusing eyes swept over the young woman with scorn and distaste as if the sight of her alone was an offence worthy of punishment. "How dare you speak so impudently to your Captain!"

Jul was startled by his sudden appearance, a stunned expression gradually registering on her face. "Sir, I never meant –"

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" Lieutenant Drost snarled with such volume that Jul was sure the whole grounds could hear him. "The nerve you have, bothering the Captain with your nonsensical complaints. A spot at the docks is a lot more than you deserve, Carlsson. If it was up to me, you'd be scrubbing the floors of the great hall with the castle maids right now instead of disgracing the Royal Guard with your unseemly behavior."

Jul recoiled at the threat behind those venomous words but managed to keep her mouth shut this time. Just because he'd finally said it out loud and admitted his spiteful regard of her, she couldn't risk her job by succumbing to the overwhelming desire to smash her knuckles into his teeth. Her anguished gaze darted to the high windows of the castle before settling on the Captain's troubled face. Despite the enduring humiliation, she had no trouble meeting his eyes. She was certain he'd been about to speak in her favor before the Lieutenant had rushed in screaming.

"What are you still doing here, Carlsson? Leave before I change my mind" ordered the Lieutenant addressing her as one might regard an insect crawling along his shoe. When Jul made no move to leave, the officer closed the space between them with menacing eyes. Before Lieutenant Drost could do anything, a large hand braced his shoulder, keeping him in place..

"Calm yourself, Gunthar" reasoned the captain in a soft tone, his body rigid with tension. Then he turned to Jul and gave her a small acknowledging nod that she didn't know what to make of. "Next time, Julia."

Understanding the dismissal, the redhead saluted and walked away in a blind hurry. The whispers followed her like snuffing bloodhounds on her trail until she abandoned the barracks behind her and reached the front courtyard. With the exception of a few sentries stationed atop the main gates, the place was thankfully deserted. Jul took off her hat and walked over to the fountain to splash some water on her face.

She leaned tiredly against the stone edge and watched her reflection waver on the surface. In a matter of minutes she had broken her promise to the Princess and possibly damaged her relationship with the Captain, all because of a man who couldn't accept the fact that she was a woman. The injustice of it all was too much to take. A scream tore its way out of Jul's throat and she drove her fist into the water, her startled reflection scattering from the surface. Years of sacrifices had served nothing and the Princesses would pay the price of her failure tonight, when the gates would close again and plunge them all back into a world of silence and cold.

Everything was spinning out of control. Jul took deep, shallow breaths and pressed wet hands to her temples, trying to calm herself. Freaking out wasn't going to help unless she had a sudden desire to pack her things in a bundle and leave. No, she couldn't give up now, even when the odds were stacked high against her. She would find a way out before the night was over no matter what.

Jul spent a few more minutes basking in the warmth of the rising sun before returning to the barracks in search of her unit. Most of the soldiers were already gathered into three groups that occupied different corners of the courtyard. Jul couldn't see Colonel Larsen anywhere but she easily spotted her group, a small knot of men stationed at the entrance to the barracks, as far away from the other two units as it could get. Jul understood why as soon as she was close enough to recognize the soldiers' faces: Lieutenant Drost had gathered every outcast in the Royal Guard, added the greenest recruits to the mix, and discarded them in the only unit that would ensure their absence from the castle grounds for the entire day. It was a vile, discriminating method that perfectly served the Lieutenant's purposes.

Fuming with rage, Jul approached her new shift mates. She tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible but all the same several faces picked her out from the cluster like a cow's raw hide. She was so used to ignoring the stares and whispers that she nearly missed the nods of acknowledgment following her arrival, including a polite hand wave from someone at the back. Dumbfounded as she was by the unexpected welcoming gestures, Jul responded but remained wary. The lack of animosity was extremely foreign to her, almost unsettling. She was accustomed to this sudden act of hospitality. She supposed these men shared her same experience when it came to the young lordlings in the Guard, spoiled men who looked down upon anyone of lower class and status.

"Gather up, soldiers!"

Colonel Larsen emerged from the open archway leading to the barracks at a brisk pace. Nobody had bothered to stand respectfully before the officer, only shifting to meet his neutral face. Jul was disconcerted but the Colonel didn't even seem to notice, venturing instead into a brief explanation of their duties at the docks.

"Alright, let's make this quick. The Captain wants me to take the lot of you to the docks and assist the guests coming by sea. Our main job is to help the ships' crew and the guests on board. This will include docking the ships and unloading their cargoes. It's nothing overly complicated unless you were sleeping during training in which case, good luck" the Colonel chuckled. Several people broke into muttered complaints but their superior went on unperturbed. "The Captain insisted that I remind you to be on your best behavior, whatever that is for some of you – yes, Klaas, especially you. The first impression our visitors will have of Arendelle will be of us so be as polite and efficient as possible. One last thing: if you see anything suspicious come to me at once. Questions?"

The lack of formality had stunned Jul into silence but the others looked very much at ease with it.

"What about that feast in town? Can we go?" enquired a tall youth with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know anything about a feast" Colonel Larsen replied evasively, adding a wink for good measure. The soldiers exploded into cheers and laughter but were then signaled for silence by the Colonel. "If that is all, I'll expect to meet the lot of you at the gates in an hour. Don't be late."

Jul watched Colonel Larsen disappear inside the barracks, brooding about the ginger-haired officer's questionable performance. He was nothing like her superiors and he didn't pretend to act like one either. His methods were unorthodox, there was no doubt about that, but the soldiers respected him and followed him without question or fear. Jul began to understand why she'd hardly been under the Colonel's command and why all of a sudden he'd been chosen to lead an assemblage of outcasts instead of remaining at the castle with every other high-ranking officer. The Royal Guard – or rather the idea that Jul had of it – was beginning to grind away into dust, a mere memory of a dream. She should've realized sooner that the Captain was losing his grip on the army by putting his trust in the wrong people.

In the hour that followed Jul moved back to the front courtyard away from prying eyes. Sitting on the steps leading to the castle's front doors, she fruitlessly racked her brain to find a solution for her current situation but her current predicament. Too soon she was standing at the gates with her shift mates. Colonel Larsen led them outside through the small side door set into the outer wall and towards the bridge connecting the castle to the town square. For many of the soldiers it would be the first expedition outside the grounds in a very long time and the excitement was palpable in spite of the heavy work load that awaited them. Jul trailed along in silence, listening to the Colonel's last instructions.

"After consulting with the Captain, I decided to split you into pairs. Each couple will take a pier. Don't forget that the guests are you priority and anything that happens on your watch is your responsibility. Good luck!"

As soon as they reached the docks, Colonel Larsen began calling out names from a scroll. Two at a time, the guards detached themselves from the group and took up position at the pier assigned to them. Halfway down the docks, Jul heard her name followed by Nicklas Falk. She saluted formally enough to earn herself quite a few raised eyebrows and followed her work partner to their pier.

Most of the docks on the southern side were so far unoccupied; theirs was no exception. Far on the horizon Jul could identify the sleek outlines of several vessels, cutting across the ocean towards the fjord. It wouldn't be long before they reached port. To occupy the time and distract herself from her worries, Jul directed her gaze to her inconspicuous companion. At first glance Nicklas looked no older than twenty: his short raven locks framing the bottomless hue of his eyes, magnifying the air of someone who was best kept at a distance. He was broad-shouldered and slender, a giant veiled in a coat of hard, lean muscle. Jul couldn't help but wonder why Nicklas of all people would be shirked by Lieutenant Drost but the first few minutes in his company willingly provided an answer. Nicklas was a quiet boy who appeared drained of any trace of menace or danger, instead observing his surroundings with the quaintness of a cat. Jul could sense a gentle, introverted soul hidden behind the hard surface of his skin and it made her feel more at ease than she had in a long time with anyone else. Colonel Larsen had chosen wisely.

Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, relishing the cool breeze blowing in from the fjord. Behind them, the town hummed with the sounds of vendor's setting up shops and the townspeople communing in the square. People from all over the kingdom would be arriving to join the celebrations and sneak a glimpse at the new monarch. Jul's chest constricted painfully. It was a crucial day for Arendelle and she was missing out on the most vital moment of all.

"They're coming" Nicklas warned her, his voice shaking her out of her misery with more pressing matters.

Following his line of sight, Jul spotted three vessels entering the bay. Wordlessly, they both set off down the pier. The first two ships docked on the other side of the bay and immediately began unloading. Right behind them, the following ship sailed past, aiming straight for them. Nodding to each other, Jul and Nicklas took up positions on opposite sides of the pier. Rows appeared on either side of the hull while the lively crew on deck furled all but one sail to aid their captain's maneuvers. Jul looked up at the flag flapping on the higher mast with a flicker of recognition; a golden sun weaved into the cloth, shining brightly against its rich lavender surface. _Corona._

Orders were fired on deck and immediately a coil of mooring rope was thrown overboard. With deft fingers, Jul snatched it out of the air. Waves lapped at her feet as she fastened it tightly to the post with secure knots while the anchor dropped into the water with a loud splash. Up on deck, voices called out to one another, the captain's orders ringing higher above the noise. When the boat eventually stilled, Jul joined Nicklas halfway down the pier where the sailors were lowering the gangway for the passengers. They stood to attention on either side of the wooden staircase as instructed.

"Eugene! Put down that brush and come out of there! I will not be late because of your obsession with your hair. Seriously, you're worse than some princesses I know!"

Jul looked up and immediately recognized the petite brunette standing up on deck. The Princess was dressed in a beautiful, lilac dress, a hand tapping the railing with rising impatience. The source of her distress appeared at her elbow with unnerving calmness in the form of a handsome man wearing the stunning colors of Corona. His sleeveless waistcoat was a rich tint of purple, his frame brandishing a dazzling pair of golden shoulder pads which matched the embroidered symbol of Corona on his chest. With an expression of feigned irritation, the man adjusted the golden sash on his left shoulder and smoothed the trimmed goatee on his chin.

"You should know from experience that my handsome face is key to making a good impression at these social events. It wouldn't do for our kingdom to suffer unjustly because you rushed my morning preparations."

The Princess let out an exasperated sigh. "The only one suffering here is me, Eugene. Besides, no amount of preparation is going to fix that nose of yours."

Her husband – Jul had naturally assumed from the matching golden rings encircling their fingers – gasped dramatically, his hands frantically scouring the surface of his nose as if to check it was still intact. The Princess's hands flew up in surrender as she marched down the ladder muttering under her breath without casting a backward glance.

In spite of the exchange, they were both grinning in much the same manner as they descended the wooden gangway. Without hesitation, the redhead sprang forward and offered her gloved hand to the small Princess. It turned out to be the wise choice of action. Water had rendered the last steps slippery, a death trap for someone who seemed to be teetering dangerously on the soles of her heels. Jul secured the Princess's arm just in time to keep the woman from plunging into the bay.

"Welcome to Arendelle, Your Majesty" said Jul with a bow after she'd led the woman safely back on solid ground.

The tiny Princess finally released her grip on Jul's arm and looked up at her. She blinked, her big eyes lighting up with wonder.

"Thank you!" she breathed in awe. She turned to her husband, positively beaming. "Look, Eugene! They have women in the army!"

The statement was only partially accurate since Jul was the only exception, but just this once she was content to let it slide. Never before had someone looked so honestly excited to see a woman in uniform.

"I can see that, Rapunzel. A fortunate thing, too. I don't think it's an appropriate time for swimming" her husband teased, grinning. His gaze fell on the guards and he frowned in thought. "To be honest, though, I imagined something better from the fashion department of a kingdom prominent for its trades in cloth. I mean, the colors of those uniforms are so drab, the cut so unflattering. I wouldn't –"

"Please, forgive my husband" said the Princess, throwing Jul an apologetic smile. She tugged at her husband's hand, dragging him away before he indulged in any more unwanted comments. "Thank you for your help" she called out.

Jul watched the Princess of Corona walk down the pier with her husband trailing behind her. The young woman reminded her of Princess Anna in so many ways. She imagined the two would get along perfectly if they met today and she truly hoped they did. She'd seen what a toll the isolation had taken on the younger Princess over the years, even on such a strong, energetic person like her. The company would do wonders for her, if only Jul knew how to make it last…

Still baffled by the strange and yet refreshing encounter, Jul returned her attention to the task at hand. Nicklas was already busy unloading gifts with the aid of the ship's crew and she joined him. They worked in silence for a long while under the beating glare of the sun, dispatching large crates that consisted of the finest casks of wine, oil paintings and gorgeous flowers For the longest time Corona had been one of Arendelle's most powerful trade partners and the hospitable kingdom had not held back on such an important occasion. It was good to learn certain accords were still respected and valued in spite of the continued isolation that had forced relations to a rather difficult standstill.

"That's the last of them" said Jul, tossing another sack of apples onto the second wagon, filled to the brim with imports which would be directed towards the castle. The driver raised his hand in salute and flicked the reins, nudging his bay into a walk.

Sweaty and tired, Jul collapsed beside Nicklas at the foot of the pier. Her stiff muscles were burning with fatigue and the feeling only intensified under the uncomfortable weight of her uniform. Beside her, Nicklas had removed his hat and gloves to splash handfuls of water on his face and she followed suit. The fresh water from the fjord was a welcoming respite on her skin and Jul leaned back on the pier with a heavy sigh, a sense of restlessness entangling her mind and forcing the weight of her thoughts back onto her shoulders.

"Great work back there" Nicklas muttered unexpectedly.

Jul glanced sideways at him, searching his features carefully for any sign of jest. It was the last thing she needed on a day that was already shaping up to be a complete disaster, but her comrade looked nothing but sincere.

"Thank you" said Jul, offering him a weak smile.

For a while they simply sat there, indulged in their silence, watching the coming and going of ships inside the bay. A deep, scraping metallic sound drew their attention to the castle gates where a long stream of people was gathered and waiting. With a creak of hinges, the double set of doors swung inward towards the excited crowd. As beautiful as the sight was for someone who had known and witnessed the pain that the isolation had caused, Jul tore her eyes away. Within minutes the royal guests would be gathered inside the chapel to witness the crowning of Princess Elsa as the new monarch of Arendelle and Jul felt miles away from where she was supposed to be.

"I'm sorry you got stuck here with us today. For all it's worth, I think you deserved the honor of serving the Queen" Nicklas told her, surprising her once again. He understood how angry Jul was as he looked down at her trembling fists, bunching up the cloth of her white gloves. "We've all seen what you're capable of and I know I'm not the only one who thinks you make a great soldier. Don't let the Lieutenant get to you."

Touched by her partner's kind words, Jul relaxed and let the tension flow out of her. "That means a lot to me, thank you. It's too bad you're not the person I need to be convincing though. I feel so stupid now for thinking that Lieutenant Drost would ever consider me for that spot. I had no idea he hated me that much."

"And yet you tried."

"Yes, for all the good it did" muttered Jul, sounding utterly defeated.

Nicklas regarded her with thoughtful eyes that were calm and steady. "What changed?" he asked.

Jul blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Until this morning I didn't even know what your voice sounded like, Julia. We knew you were trying to fly under the radar because of those bastards but it had gotten to a point where it was hard to tell if you felt anything at all anymore" deadpanned the dark-haired soldier. "Then all of a sudden you almost come to blows with the most feared officer in the army trying to talk some sense into the Captain. Why'd you do it? What was so important that you were willing to risk your post for?"

For a moment Jul could only stare at him blankly. It wasn't just the fact that he'd interpreted her actions with the ease of reading an open book, he was also explaining to her things from his point of view and the sight was confusing and disorienting. For years she had thought the worst of her comrades without exception and she had protected herself by concealing her feelings where no one could dare probe. But Nicklas was painting a completely different picture with his words, one that Jul didn't know if she could believe.

"I'm afraid it's a long story" she managed at last.

In the distance, the melodious ringing of the church bells signaled the beginning of the ceremony. The town square had almost emptied. Except for a few vendors and the guards at work, everyone was gathered in the castle's front courtyard and the silence than hung in the air was almost surreal.

Nicklas nodded and for a while the soldier was quiet and unmoving. Jul thought she'd put him off but Nicklas spoke again, not in the least bit discouraged, and made her the one offer she least expected: friendship.

"This feels like a great time for a story, don't you think?"

Jul felt her lips curve into a smile that was tinged with a hint of sadness. She'd given up hope of finding a friend in the army within the first month of service. With the exception of Magnus and the servants at the stables she didn't really have anyone else to talk to and all of a sudden things were changing. The willing subject had arrived several years too late, in a moment when she found it hard to trust anyone at all. He was sitting right beside her, reading, analyzing every doubt crossing her face and waiting with a patience that could only mean he actually cared to hear her story. Jul was free to walk away from the offer and continue with her lonely and miserable life or she could take a leap of faith and risk finding an ally in the midst of so much chaos.

Jul threw one last, longing look at the castle and then started from the beginning.


End file.
